The Rat's Favorite
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: -One shot, Yuki/Machi- Yuki gets pissed off when some kids start saying rude things about the Rat from the Chinese Zodiac. Machi comforts in her own special way.


**A/N: **Some important background info: Yuki has never actually TOLD Machi about the Zodiac curse in my story. But she knows. I am just telling you this to set the tone of the story.

**-The Rat's Favorite-  
**

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Kuragi-san knows the story of the Zodiac animals!"

Kuragi Machi and Sohma Yuki had been standing in the school hallway, idly chit-chatting with some random people, when it somehow slipped out that Machi knew the story of the Chinese Zodiac. Some kid named Kuno had been a part of the group of random people, and it had been he who had called to some of his drama friends when Machi had become the center of attention.

Machi didn't really want to say anything. She wasn't normally a big talker. She was only talking to these people because Yuki was here with her; it somehow felt like it would be betraying her boyfriend if she started telling the story of the Chinese Zodiac.

"C'mon, Kuragi-san!" said Kota, one of Kuno's friends, who had just walked over. "All of us have been talking about the Zodiac for a long time because we want to write a play about it! We just haven't been able to find out enough about the Zodiac to really get a move on with it. C'mon, tell us!"

Machi did not miss the dark shadow that passed over Yuki's face. "I'll tell you the most common version of the story," Machi said. "This is what most people think the story of the Zodiac is."

Everyone grew silent.

"Once upon a time, God told all the animals, 'I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!' Hearing that, the mischievous Rat lied to his neighbor, the Cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the Rat rode on the back of the Ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the Ox, the Tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the Cat, who had been tricked."

It was probably the most Machi had ever said at once to any person before, but that wasn't what she was concerned with as she started seeing the cogs turning in the drama kids' heads. They could easily turn this into a play, couldn't they? Machi kicked herself for telling the story that had so easily incriminated the Rat.

"Oh my God! What a bastard!" Kota said loudly. "That Rat was a fucking loser. Why did God let him into the Zodiac?"

Machi had nothing to say.

"Yeah, dude. We should write a play about the **Cat,**" Kuno said. "Do you know what happened to the Cat afterwards, Kuragi-san?"

"He was ostracized from the Zodiac," Yuki said for her. "And the bastard Rat never let him forget it."

Machi wondered why Yuki was saying such rude things about himself. Machi was usually just quiet when people started insulting her unknowingly (or even rather overtly).

"We could make the Zodiac animals into people!" another drama student said. "We could research each animal of the Zodiac and fit their personalities into a character, and throw them all in high school together! The Rat will be this pompous prince who doesn't really care about anyone, and the Cat could be a loner who has no friends…"

"Let's cast Yuki as the role of the Rat!" Kota said.

"Really? Do you guys think Yuki could be that much of an asshole?" someone asked.

But the question was never answered, because at that moment, Yuki had turned his back on the group and walked away.

Machi stared at his back for a moment, and then turned back to the group. "Don't you EVER insult someone in front of Yuki again," Machi said. Her face had quickly become angry. She got angry a lot. "Do not ever insult YUKI again!"

It grew silent again at Machi's anger. Likely, the rest of them had no clue why she was angry. "Do not insult people in front of Yuki," Machi whispered. "He is too good for that."

And then, as seemed most sensible, Machi ran off to find the Prince.

* * *

She found him on the roof of the school. He was leaning up against a chimney, waving around a stick, while managing to look as pitiful and thoroughly miserable as possible.

She sat next to him softly, without saying a word, as was her style.

"Hey, Machi," Yuki said quietly.

"Hello, President-san," Machi replied.

"I'm sorry for flipping out."

"I am sorry I told them the story of the Zodiac."

Yuki, with his hands resting on his knees, sighed deeply. He threw his stick across the roof. "It doesn't matter. I still shouldn't have run off."

"It's alright to run if you're feeling insulted."

"I wasn't feeling insulted."

"Okay."

All was quiet.

"Okay, maybe I was feeling a bit insulted that they wanted me to play the part of the Rat… the most ridiculous member of the Zodiac…"

"Don't say those things!" Machi whispered vehemently.

"Er. But it's true?" Yuki said, not understanding Machi's concern.

"I think the Rat is my favorite member of the Zodiac," Machi replied.

"You've always had an odd taste," Yuki replied, smiling at her before looking down at the roof again, sighing. "I just… I can't help but feel…"

"Hurt?"

"Er. Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but I guess you're right."

"It makes sense. They said some pretty rude things."

"But it was just about the Rat. I mean, it wasn't like they said anything too bad… I don't know why I feel so insulted…"

Machi placed her hand on Yuki's knee. "I got angry with them, and told them not to insult people in front of you. You are too good for that."

"Good? Insult people? Machi, the Zodiac animals are just… animals. I mean, it's not like the Rat's a real person, with real feelings, and with real guilt over the way the Cat was treated… Machi, they're all just ANIMALS!"

Machi glared. "I thought you were getting better about your self-confidence problem, President-san!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! Wait, what?"

"You are my favorite," Machi said quietly, locking elbows with her boyfriend.

"Machi, you're my favorite too," Yuki said, misunderstanding Machi's meaning behind the word 'favorite.' "I don't know how you put up with me."

"I do not put up with you."

"Er."

"You are my favorite."

Yuki didn't need to hear any more words than those. The sentiment was enough. He pulled Machi in for a close hug, feeling unspeakably grateful that he was allowed to hug, but guilty at the same time, for having lived with such a terrible burden his entire life without actually telling Machi. She was such a good girlfriend; so cute and shy, but so sweet once one actually took the time to find the sweetness in her. What would she do if she knew that Yuki had once really been the terrible Rat?

"I must sound pretty ridiculous," Yuki said. "I wish there was a way to make my feelings make more sense to you. I… I just have some problems."

"I know, President-san."

Yuki snuggled closer. "You are just too good to be true… I can't lose that…"

Lose? Machi was confused. Why would Yuki be losing her? She didn't voice it though.

"But you know, I think the Cat has forgiven the Rat," Machi said, thinking of the way Kyo and Yuki got along now. "There's no reason for the Rat to feel guilty anymore…" she whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I… I… meh. It doesn't matter. I don't think the Rat will ever truly have someone to love him because of what he did to the Cat."

This made Machi angry. "Excuse me? Just who do you think _I_ am? Am I not someone? Someone who can truly love?"

"What?"

"I love the Rat! I always have! You should know this better than anyone!"

_Oh right, she did tell me a moment ago that her favorite Zodiac animal was the Rat, _Yuki thought. "Sorry. I guess what I am saying is that if for some reason the Rat were a real person, you probably wouldn't like him much. No one really likes the Rat much. He's boring."

"Are you saying… you dislike the Rat?"

"I… well, I like him a little more now than I used to. I mean, that sounds weird. Why are we talking about this?"

"Someone once called me boring too. But President-san didn't think so. What makes you think I would think President-san is boring?"

"I thought we were talking about the Rat…"

"We are!"

"No, you're talking about me!"

Machi was very, very confused now. Did Yuki have no idea that Machi knew? _Perhaps I forgot to mention that I've seen him transform before._

_It's almost like she's calling me the Rat! _Yuki thought worriedly. _Luckily, she seems out of it enough not to really realize that she's calling me the Rat… otherwise, she would really flip out!_

"President… Yuki-kun… you have always been my favorite."

"You're my favorite too, Machi –"

"Yeah, but I'm not a Zodiac animal," Machi said in an irritated fashion, annoyed that Yuki was repeating things. Words didn't need to be said more than once. "I'm saying that I have always loved the Rat from the Zodiac legend! I have always known that he carried pain deep in his soul, and that he couldn't have been as happy as everyone thought he was."

"Okay, did you just call me the Rat?"

"Yes."

"You're saying I am like the Rat?" Yuki tried to clarify.

Machi disagreed. "No, I am saying you _are_ the Rat."

"Metaphorically?" Yuki tried again.

"No, I mean you used to transform into the Rat when hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

"… sarcasm?" It was worth a shot, right?

_Man, he is really in denial, _Machi thought. "Stop twisting my words around, Rat-san."

"YOU KNEW?"

It was at this point that Yuki jumped up from his seat. He looked quite frantic. Machi loved it when Yuki became expressive – the first time she'd ever met him, it didn't seem as if he had the capacity to smile. Now he was able to open up about his emotions so much better than before. It made Machi happy.

"Yes," Machi said simply.

"HOW?"

"Call it extra-sensory perception… a woman's intuition… there were so many clues… like the way Kyo-kun continuously calls you "stupid rat" and you refer back to him as "stupid cat…" I just figured it out… **oh, and I might have seen you transform one time."**

It was quite apparent that this had not been what Yuki was expecting her to say. "What!? When?"

"Oh, it was a while ago. I was walking around the streets when I noticed these two girls talking. One of them had long hair and the school uniform on, and the other had shorter hair and a silk shirt. All of a sudden, the long haired one fell into the other and the other one transformed into a **rat. **They started walking together and I thought it was the strangest thing. I never really forgot about it… and then I met you for the first time, President-san, and realized that that short haired girl was actually YOU."

_The first time my girlfriend ever saw me, she thought I was a girl, _was the first thought that crossed Yuki's mind. And then the full gravity of the situation sunk in. "You've known that I used to transform into the Rat since the first time I've ever met you?"

"Sure."

They stared at each other for a moment – one in utter shock, and the other somewhat bored with the circumstances.

"Are you sure you're not… disgusted? Afraid? Mad?"

"Nope."

"Are you hiding an emotion that I can't see from you? Are you sure you're not just saying these things because you feel obligated to?"

"Nope."

"You… love the Rat?"

"I hate repeating myself."

Yuki sat down next to Machi tentatively. "I'm… I'm sorry, I don't want to act like a child… I just wish to hear you say it…"

"It."

"No! Not that! Dammit Machi, I-"

Machi giggled.

"Did you just… giggle?"

Machi shook her head, sober once more. "Of course not. I don't giggle."

Yuki shook his head. "Alright."

There was a silence between them for a few moments, but it was comfortable. Yuki had never felt so secure with someone else before; neither had he by himself. There was something about Machi that was just… right.

"I do love you," Machi finally said, seemingly out of the blue.

"I love you too, Machi," Yuki said, taking her face in his hands gently. "I almost can't believe that you knew… I mean… that's just… that's so strange… are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No. It's your secret to keep and to tell whenever you feel like it. It just happens that I already knew it by accident."

Yuki smiled.

"By the way, I'm also not stupid enough to believe that dumb Zodiac story. I know that's not what really happened. The real story was God living on the hill, and meeting all the animals and creating the immortality potion for them all, but Kyo – er, shall I say, the Cat – rejecting immortality."

Yuki stared, wide-eyed.

Machi was quiet. _Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face?_

"So, uh… do you want me to tell you about my childhood as a child possessed by the spirit of a Zodiac animal?" Yuki asked, not sure if Machi would really care.

"Do you wish to tell me?"

"Kind of… but I understand if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"Idiot. I love the Rat."

**The End**


End file.
